Prior art defines so called digital video recorders (DVR), that may be programmed to record an event at specified time. This is typically done by manually entering start and end time of a recording or by selecting an appropriate event entry in an electronic program guide (EPG) comprising information related to airing of different events on different channels.
When a user has entered the recording time and channel, typically there is assumed so-called recording lead-in and lead-out time customarily set within a range of 5 to 15 minutes for both parameters respectively.
Use of an EPG allows a user to specify recording a series of programs. The DVR can access the EPG to find each instance of that program that is scheduled. In more advanced implementations a use of the EPG may allow the DVR to accept a keyword from the user and identify programs described in the EPG by the specified keyword or automatically schedule recordings based on user's preferences.
A drawback, of scheduling recording by time only, is that frequently the aired events have a varying duration. This may either be decreased duration (for example a sport event may be shortened due to bad weather conditions, an accident or other reasons) or extended duration (for example an extra time of a match).
Further, in addition to shortening or extending a program it may not start on time but rather later (sometimes sooner). This may further lead to inefficient use of storage space.
In order to address the aforementioned drawbacks, prior art defines solutions presented below.
A publication of “Controlling recording of programs”, EP 2490443 B1 discloses a DVR, or other recording device, that does not require the user to deal with excess recording data. Embodiments of the invention may rely on receiving accurate timestamps after the broadcast of a program, for example on an out of band channel or internet connection, to a user recording device. The recording device may then automatically remove, or trim, any excess program data from the start and/or the end of the recordings.
A disadvantage of this system is that it relies on additionally provided data over a communication interface. Thus, the receiver device is externally instructed to remove certain sections of the audio/video content. Therefore, it is a burden on the broadcaster's side to indicate actual airing times and to provide such out of band channel or internet connection support.
The aim of the development of the present invention is an improved (as outlined above) system and method for automatic categorization of audio/video content.